The Two Ways
by SnowNeko
Summary: a girl with a secret moves to Suna when she is 7 where she makes friends with Gaara. a few years later when the girl is 9 she and her brother is forced to move to Konoha where the girl becomes best friends with Naruto.[full summary inside along with pairs
1. Enter & Exit Hioshirezu Aikou in Suna

**Pairings: **GaaraxOFCxSasuke, InoxGaixLeexSakura (Ino and Saku die and then Gai and Lee hook up), NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxTemari, NejixTenten, and more but those are the main ones i think

**Summary: **a girl with a secret moves to Suna when she is 7 where she makes friends with Gaara. a few years later when the girl is 9 she and her brother is forced to move to Konoha where the girl becomes best friends with Naruto. she stays in Konoha even after her secret is found out. theres heartbreaking, lots of fluff, kissing, and ofcorse Sasuke and Gaara fighting over the right to call the girl theirs alone but whats more importain is whats the girl that Sasuke and Gaara are fighting over doing kissing Temari? well find out when it comes out!

**------------------------------------------**

**SnowNeko:** _-clears throat-_ alright yeah I know I shouldn't be putting up a new story but deal with it and I'll say this now: UPDATES WILL BE ONCE A MONTH! so every month sometime, sometimes on the first and sometimes on the last days, there will be a new update. I'm not changing that but I'm giving a warning aren't I nice? lol anyway yeah no clue what else I could say so yeah...

**_Disclaimer:_** nope don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish to own a few people from Naruto. I only own Aikou, Zack, Their family, Random Ninja, Random Ninja Teachers, Random Village People, and any jewelry or clothes or weapons or torture plans that my characters wear or use or think of. Also I do own your fate thread so review after you read. _-grins with black neko ears perked forward and black wolf tail swishing around happily and a black ribbon with a bell and bow around neck-_

**Chapter One:** Enter & Exit Hioshirezu Aikou in Suna

* * *

Hitoshirezu Aikou blushes as she stood in front of the class. Her dark blue bangs hung in front of her eyes, hiding them from everyone, as her short barely to the shoulder dyed black hair hung lose. She looks though her bangs at the class and blushes more and bows her head looking at the ground. She glances at the teacher and asks in a small voice "um where am I to sit sensei?" 

The guy looks at her and says "anywhere you want. Although the only seat open is beside Gaara-sama." He said Gaara's name with hate in his voice. He looks at the small seven-year-old girl and says "but I don't really want you to sit there."

Aikou blushes and says "it doesn't matter to me. I'll sit by the boy." She then walks up to where the open seat was and sits down quietly. She glances at the shocked class and blushes more looking at her hands that where on the desk nervously. She glances at the boy next to her and whispers "hi."

The teacher got over his shock and says "alright class lets get back to work." he then goes onto the lesson he had planned that day.

**------------------------------------------**

After class, Aikou got swept up in a group of kids warning her to stay away from the boy she sat next to. She just blinks and nods to them before leaving heading over to her older brother who was there to pick her up. She asks "Nii-san do you know who a Gaara is here? Everyone keeps on telling me to stay away from him."

Zack, Aikou's brother, says "they say he has a demon inside of him." He glances at his younger sister before smiling and picks her up putting her on his back and says "don't worry I won't keep you from him." He has short dark brown hair and bright light brown eyes. He is seventeen years old.

Aikou whimpers and asks "so we have to keep my secret a secret still?"

Zack nods and says "don't worry about it Aikou. I'll always be by your side." he smiles at his little sister and opens the door to their home and walks in setting his sister down on their couch and says "now stay here and I'll go get the surprise I told you about this morning." He grins and heads upstairs.

Aikou giggles and sits on the couch waiting with a smile on her face. She looks up at the stairs and squeals at her brother as he held two beautiful small fans that her mother used to have.

Zack walks down, hands it to her, and says "I managed to save them from the fire along with dad's katana that I'm keeping me with. And I saved these." He pulls out one necklace and an anklet both where their mothers. He hands anklet to her and he fastens the black choker with a pure silver crescent moon hanging from a small chain onto her neck and smiles at her.

Aikou giggles as she puts the anklet on her ankle and grins up at him.

Zack laughs and says "you never looked more like mother than now Ai."

Aikou laughs and says "you look like daddy too with his sword on your back."

Zack nods and asks "Wanna go train? I know you must have tons of energy after being stuck in the classroom all day."

Aikou nods and stands up and runs up to her room to change out of her school clothes and into her training cloths. She walks back down in a black t-shirt and white shorts on. Her hair was held back with clips but her bangs still covered her light brown eyes. She had her weapon pouch and kunai holster on along with her two new fans on her lower back to where she could reach to pull them out quickly. She also had to daggers hanging from her waist. She was still wearing her mother's jewelry too.

Zack grins and says "alright lets go!" he takes her hand and they walk out onto the streets heading to the place where Zack trained alone.

**------------------------------------------**

Aikou giggles as she walks next to her brother with an ice cream in her hands.

Zack smiles down at his sister and asks "alright now how about the park?"

Aikou nods and says "yeah!" She finishes off her ice cream right as they reached the park entrance and head into it. She runs up to the swings and sits on one giggling.

Zack walks up to his sister and starts pushing her gently on the swing. He smiles at how carefree she was despite what had happen to her when she was three. He looks to his left to see a little boy with red hair and teal eyes sitting on the swing next to his sister. He looks at the boy and asks kindly "do you want me to push you on the swing?"

Aikou looks to the left and grins before saying "hi Gaara right?"

Zack looks at the boy and smiles before saying "Aikou is this the boy you where talking about?"

Aikou looks at her brother and says "yeah."

Gaara, the red head, glares at them and says "Go away."

Aikou looks confused and asks "why would we?"

Gaara looks at both of them, saw the surprise on their faces, and says "why would you want to stay with a monster?"

Aikou slips off the swing she was on, hugs him, and whispers "don't cry." She steps back grinning at him and says "I don't see a monster. I see a boy that needs a friend and I wish to befriend him!"

Zack chuckles and says "Aikou stay here while I go pick up dinner for us alright?"

Aikou grins at her brother and says "alright Nii-san!"

Zack nods and says "it was nice meeting you Gaara-sama. Take care of my sister while I'm gone too." he then leaves heading for the market place.

Gaara blinks looking at the girl and asks "why would he trust me to look out for you?"

Aikou looks at him weirdly and says "he's my only living family member so if he trusts you to look out for me then he really trusts you." She grins and says "come on let's go play!" she grabs his hand and pulls him over to the slide with a grin as they start to play.

**------------------------------------------**

Zack smiles as he walks back to the park and found his laughing sister playing in the sand with Gaara. He grins as he walks over and leans against the swing's pole watching them. He laughed as his sister pouted when her sandcastle fell down. He watches before grinning as the sandcastle rebuilt itself and Gaara's smiling face at his sister. He grins and walks over saying "I'm so sorry to do this but Ai its time to go home. You have school in the morning remember."

Aikou nods and says "bye Gaara-kun! C ya in school tomorrow?"

Gaara looks at her, nods smiling at her, and says "bye Ai-chan!" he looks up as his uncle comes into the park.

Zack picks up his sister and says "bye Gaara-sama." He then leaves nodding to Gaara's uncle.

Gaara looks up with a smile and says "I made a friend!"

His uncle smiles and says "I saw. Come on its dinner time."

Gaara nods and stands up walking next to his Uncle heading for his home. He heard laughing and saw his new friend and her older brother enter a house smiling. He looks down at the ground sad that he couldn't have that kind of relationship with one of his own siblings.

**------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Aikou walked into the classroom and took her seat next to Gaara and grins at him and says "hi Gaara-kun!"

Gaara looks up and smiles at her before looking back at his desk. He mumbles "hi Ai-chan."

Aikou blinks and asks "whats wrong?"

Gaara says "nothing."

Aikou smiles and says "I know something is wrong but I'll leave you alone about it."

Gaara nods and looks out the window.

Aikou looks out the window too, since she had came early and knew the class wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes. The fifteen minutes passed by quickly and soon the teacher came in and started the class.

**------------------------------------------**

Aikou giggles as she stood next to Gaara while waiting for her turn to practice throwing kunais despite her already knowing how. She watches Gaara and smiles softly as he does before she steps up and does the same hitting the middle right by Gaara's. She steps back next to by him and looks at the ground to hide from the looks she got from her classmates and teacher.

The teacher asks "Aikou how could you do that if you didn't got to a ninja school in your last village?"

Aikou blinks and says softly "um… I was trained by my family. My mother started training me when I was three."

The teacher nods and asks "so you have been training for five years?"

Aikou nods and says "Hai sensei."

The teacher nods again and says "Alright. Next!" the new kid steps up and throws.

Gaara glances at his friend and asks softly "how come you're here and not a genin already?"

Aikou glances at him and says softly in a whisper "I was about to take the genin test before I had to leave." She glances at him again and whispers "I wanted to be on a team of kids my own age rather than being with older kids is why I'm here and not a genin."

Gaara nods and moves closer to her as if to protect her from the looks that the other kids where throwing at the two of them.

**------------------------------------------**

Later after school, Gaara was walking next to Aikou as they headed for her home to play there for a little bit. Zack walks up to them when they where halfway home and says "I'm sorry Gaara but Aikou can't have friends over tonight." He looks down at his sister and says "shes grounded for the next couple of days."

Aikou looks at the ground scared. Gaara looks down at the ground too but hugs his friend and whispers "bye. See you in class tomorrow."

Aikou nods and smiles at him giving him a hug back and watched as he left. She looks up at her brother with tired amber eyes and walks next to him back to their home. She picks at her food before looking at the time noticing it and whispers "I hate this."

Zack nods and says "I know. I hate it too but its something that has to be done since the attack." He stands up leading his younger sister that didn't deserve what was gonna happen to her. He opens the door to the basement, walks down with her before putting the chains on her wrists and ankles along with one around her neck, and looks at her sadly backing up as she curled up into a ball moaning in pain. He reached the steps and winces when he heard her bones break and saw her starting to transform into what bit her five years ago, a werewolf. He heads upstairs hearing the bone chilling howl that came from his sister and he closes and locks the basement door. He goes into the kitchen to clean up their dinner and then sits down to read for the rest of the night untill sunrise.

**------------------------------------------**

In the morning, Zack goes back down to the basement to see his sister bleeding and he felt his heart breaking that she had to go through this every full moon. He unchains her and picks her up gently taking her up to the bathroom to clean and bandage her up before putting her to bed. He sighs sadly hating have to do this and hate having his little sister goes through with it. He knew that nothing worked to control the beast within her but that didn't stop him from trying to find a jutsu to help her out. He yawns and goes into his bedroom to rest. It was a promise they made after their parents died: if one couldn't sleep, the other one couldn't sleep. He was always up before his sister though just because it was a habit of his to be up and ready for the day before his sister got up.

**------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, knocking at the door woke up Zack and he went and opens the door to see Gaara and his uncle standing before him. He yawns and asks "can I help you?"

Gaara asks "can I see Ai-chan?"

Zack wakes up fully then and says "I'm sorry she can't come to the door. She is resting right now."

Gaara's Uncle asks "resting? Why would she need to be resting?"

Zack says "she was training all morning since before sunrise. Something about a promise to our dad about becoming a strong ninja... I don't know for sure or anything."

Gaara asks "Can I still see her? I don't care if she is resting I just wanna see her."

Zack smiles softly and says "Be quiet she is sleeping. Shes upstairs in her room the door is open."

Gaara nods and runs upstairs to make sure his friend was alright. He stops in the doorway looking at her and gasped when he saw the bandages around her and the scratches on her face. He walks over to her bed and gently touches one of the scratches and then takes a step back before turning and running downstairs and asks "what happen to her?"

**------------------------------------------**

Zack says "she was training with a clone… I had to end the fight when I woke up."

Gaara's Uncle looks at Zack and says "if you're hurting her then it's against the law here."

Zack stares and says "I would never hurt my sister. She is my only living relative and if anything I would kill to protect her!" He glares at the uncle and says "take my word that if anyone was to hurt her I would be the first to hurt them back, if they lived after my sister got done with them."

Gaara looks at him before saying "I'm staying here untill she wakes up then!"

Zack looks at Gaara's uncle and says "it's fine with me if he stays."

Gaara's Uncle nods and says "Very well. I'll bring clothes for the morning because he has to go to school in the morning." He then leaves heading back home.

Zack nods and says "Alright." he looks at Gaara and says "I guess you can stay in her room watching over her untill morning. I'll bring food up for you if you wish."

Gaara nods and says "I'm gonna go up to watch her." he then turns and heads upstairs going back to his friends room.

Zack yawns and heads into the kitchen to make some food. He knew his sister would be waking up in a bit and knew she would be hungry.

**------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, up in Aikou's room Gaara sat on the floor watching his friend. He jumps in surprise when she opened her eyes and groaned. He walks over to her bed and looks down at her asking softly "Ai-chan! Are you alright?"

Aikou blinks and asks "Gaara-kun?"

Gaara says "yes. What were you doing training for so long and hard?"

Aikou says "I wanted to become stronger." She sits up and winces but looks to her door as her brother walked in with a tray of food for both of the kids.

Zack shakes his head and says "Stubborn girl." he sets the tray of food down on his sister's desk before propping her up with pillow's so she could eat. He then picks up the tray setting it down over his sister's lap and takes off Gaara's food setting it on a fold up table by the bed. He smiles at both of them and says "eat up." he then leaves.

Gaara, who had watched everything, says "it looked like he does this a lot." He looks at his friend and asks "does he?"

Aikou nods her head and says "I get sick atleast once a month for some reason it's always around the full moon. So he takes care of me when it does happen." She eats her food quietly, as does Gaara.

Gaara asks "have you been to the hospital for your sickness?"

Aikou nods and whispers "they don't know whats wrong. I spent the first week I moved here in the hospital. My brother and I move around a lot after our parents died."

Gaara nods and says "right." he looks sadly at his food and finishes it off before asking "what can you do while staying in bed?"

Aikou looks up at him and says "play board games and read. Normally Nii-san is the one playing with me." she finishes off her food and looks to her door and asks "Nii-san can you play a game with us?"

Zack smiles at his sister and says "ofcorse. I'll bring the games after I take these dishes back to the kitchen." He cleans up after the two and heads back to the kitchen to get their dessert and heads back up to his sisters room with the games and desserts.

**------------------------------------------**

After a day of playing games and such, Zack smiles at his tried little sister and says "Get some sleep so you can heal. I did put healing herbs in your food today but you still need rest to heal the best." He looks at Gaara and says "you can sleep in here. Theres the window sill that Aikou sleeps on sometimes." He tucks in his little sister and gives her a kiss on the forehead and says "good night my Ookami." He then leaves heading to his room.

Gaara looks at his friend and asks "why did he call you his wolf?"

Aikou yawns and says "I've always liked wolfs. I used to have a wolf as a pet when my parents where alive." She closes her eyes and says "good night Gaara-kun." She then falls asleep.

Gaara sat on the windowsill and looks out at the sky and sometimes glancing at his friend.

**------------------------------------------**

In the morning, Aikou gets up quietly and slips out of her room heading to the bathroom and gets ready for the day before going back to her room and jumps in surprise that Gaara was awake and looking around the room for her. She giggles and says "hi Gaara-kun!" she smiles at him before going into her closet and getting dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a light blue t-shirt. She still had bandages on her arms and legs but she didn't care right then. She comes out of her closet and grabs her jewelry.

Gaara watched her before asking "how can you be up and ready after something like that? You could barely move without any pain yesterday."

Aikou grins and says "my brother is a medic nin so he knows how to take care of my wounds and what herbs will heal me faster and he adds them to my food to help me heal faster." She looks at him with a smiling face.

Gaara nods and says "we better get to school." He stands up from his spot on the windowsill and walks out with his friend next to him. He glances at her noticing the weapons she had on her and asks "why are you bringing those?"

Aikou says "Nii-san and I are gonna train after school. So I'm taking them with me so he won't have to along with his own." She smiles at him and enters the kitchen to see her brother already sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating and already had two plates of food set out along with cups of orange juice. She takes her normal seat and looks at Gaara who was standing in the doorway looking unsure. She smiles and says "come on its just breakfast!"

Gaara walks in and sits next to his friend and started eating after her. He was amazed at the love and kindness that the brother and sister had and kindof wished that he had that kindof relationship with his siblings.

**------------------------------------------**

Months passed with school and everything about exactly two years later Zack got a letter from the Hokage in Konoha for him and his sister to come live in The Village Hidden in Leaf. Zack looks at his sister and saw his nine-year-old sister walking with a nine-year-old Gaara. He sighs and hated to break them up but he knew his stay in Sand was gonna end soon and that his sister and him would have to move to a different village. He saw them enter the house and says "I'm sorry."

Both kids look up at him and Aikou asks "what do you mean Nii-san?"

Zack hands her the letter and then leaves the room with his head down sadly and he says "pack because we have to. The Kazekage found out Aikou… he said to leave once we got permission to enter one of the other Hidden villages." He then disappears upstairs to his room.

Aikou reads the letter and gasps as silent tears went down her face. She turns around and hugs Gaara with her face buried in his chest.

Gaara wraps one arm around her, took the letter from her, and reads it himself. He tightens his grip around her and says "no you can't leave! How could my father do this!" he growls as his sand started to swirl around the two of them angrily.

Aikou sniffles and says "he found out that I'm a werewolf. I know you already know but didn't know for sure, so I'm confirming it for you." she looks up at him and whispers "thanks for being my friend. Nobody wants to be a friend with a werewolf or a weird girl like me."

Gaara looks down at her into her darker brown eyes and says "I'll never stop being your friend." **(1) **He lets go of her and steps back saying "you should go back. I'll see you off." He then leaves with his head down.

Aikou whimpers before heading upstairs to start packing her stuff.

**------------------------------------------**

A week past and everything was packed and sent ahead since Zack and Aikou where going on foot for the training purpose. Aikou looks back at the village hopeing that her friend would show up like he said he would.

Zack stops and says "we can wait a little bit longer but not that long." He looks down and says "I'm sorry about taking you away from him."

Aikou nods and says "I know you are but it doesn't stop it from hurting." She closes her eyes and felt something warm being pressed against her cheek. She opens her eyes to see a blushing Gaara standing before her and she blushes when realizing what he had done.

Gaara says "here this is for you." he hands her a box and says "open it."

Aikou opens it and stares at the silver anklet that had a broken moon on it and with the name Gaara engraved on it. She looks at him and hugs him tightly and whispers "thank you Gaara-kun." She gives him a peck on the cheek and steps back away from him with a blush on her face.

Gaara hugged her back and blushed from the kiss she gave him and says "I have the other half that has your name on it." He holds it up and put the two broken parts of the moon together so it fit perfectly before giving her half back to her and says "I'll never forget you Ai-chan." he then disappears in a swirl of sand.

Aikou bends down and fastens on the anklet on the ankle that didn't have anything on it. She smiles softly at the village behind her and whispers "I'll never take it off Gaara-kun." She knew he heard her and she turns leaving with her brother.

* * *

**1 **A/N: now remember this! It's important! As a side note: now if only they where older than nine would I put that they kiss passionately but since they are only nine I can't do that. It's so sad to because that would be perfect! 

**SnowNeko:** alright heres the first chapter... just because I'll give a little preview for the next chapter.

Aikou is getting introduced to another class but this time who will she befriend? _wait thats too common I mean come on who doesn't know that she will befriend Naruto? -blinks seeing a few hands- ok yes she could befriend Sasuke but that doesn't come untill later in the story. i mean come on she kindof has to befriend Sasuke at some point or else this wouldn't be a good SasukexOFCxGaara story now would it?_ Aikou befriends Naruto and _-rereads the next chapter since she forgot what it was about since it has been a couple months since she wrote it-_ well thats about all the next chapter is Aikou befriending Naruto and her and Zack training some.

Thanks for reading this far... no really thanks it lets me know that all thirty minutes to an hour to type this didn't go to waste! anyway R&R and c ya in a month! unless ofcorse if I get 100 reviews then there will be a second update this month.

Edit note: this chapter was out on April 6th, 2007


	2. Enter Hioshirezu Aikou in Konohagakure

**SnowNeko:** whoot I'm updating... why? because its a new month, my friend that reads this is on, and to promise that if I move to give four or five updates the month before I lose my computer and internet.

**_Disclaimer:_** nope don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish to own a few people from Naruto. I only own Aikou, Zack, Their family, Random Ninja, Random Ninja Teachers, Random Village People, and any jewelry or clothes or weapons or torture plans that my characters wear or use or think of. Also I do own your fate thread so review after you read. _-grins with black neko ears perked forward and black wolf tail swishing around happily and a black ribbon with a bell and bow around neck-_

**Chapter Two:** Enter Hioshirezu Aikou in Konohagakure

* * *

Aikou blushes as she stood in front of another class getting introduced into the ninja school. Her still dyed dark blue bangs hung in front of her eyes and her now natural dark brown hair shone with red streaks randomly placed & fell to the middle of her back. Her dark brown eyes were hidden by her bangs still and she was wearing a pair of black shorts with a black t-shirt and had bandages wrapped around her legs and arms. Around her neck was the black choker with a pure silver crescent moon hanging from a small chain that used to be her mothers. Around her left ankle was her mother's anklet, it had pure silver stars hanging from small chains too so it jingled when she walked a little bit, and around her right ankle was the anklet from Gaara. She looks down at the ground and glances up at the class every now and then. She blushes more and whispers out "um Sensei where do I sit?" 

The Sensei looks at her before looking up at the class and looks around before spotting two empty seats right by each other and he sighs before saying "the seat on the left with the empty one by it."

Aikou nods and walks up and takes a seat wondering who was supposed to be sitting next to her. she looks up as a ninja appears in the doorway with a young boy infont of him.

The sensei sighs and says "Naruto you can't keep doing this!" he then goes on lecturing the boy.

Aikou takes in the boy's looks: blonde hair with goggles around his head like a headband and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with orange leaf markings on it and black pants. She looked into his eyes and saw something familiar in them: sadness and loneliness. She knew it well since that is how Gaara looked the first few days before she befriended him.

------------

The sensei says "now because of Naruto here you all will be working on Transformation jutsu. Now line up and step infont of me when I call your name."

Everyone lines up and Aikou fidgets for not knowing their transformation jutsu and she raises her hand and says "Sensei I don't know your transformation jutsu."

The sensei looks up and says "all right Aikou you can sit this out and then I'll work with you after class on what you don't know."

Aikou nods and blushes but sits down in her seat and watches everyone else take turns doing the jutsu. She watched as it got down to the blonde boy, she guessed he was Naruto, and frowns when the rest of the class just laughed at his transformation jutsu. She shakes her head hating the fact that someone was being made fun of. She looks to her right to see Naruto sit next to her pouting. She smiles at him and says "don't worry I'm sure you will beable to learn it sometime."

Naruto looks at her and smiles at her before saying "thanks.. um who are you?"

Aikou says "I'm new here. The name's Hitoshirezu, Aikou." She grins at him and says "your Naruto right?"

Naruto nods and says "thanks Aikou!"

------------

Later at lunch, Aikou was invited to sit with the other girls and she does so sitting next to a quiet girl and listen to the others talk as she ate her lunch quietly. She looks up when she heard her name and asks "yes?"

A pink hair girl with green eyes wearing a red dress like thing asks "are there any boys you like here? I mean we know you just moved here but there has to be atleast one boy here you would like to date."

Aikou blushes and says "no… not here." She looks up at the sky and smiles sadly before looking back at her lunch and says "I'm not really into boys Sakura."

Sakura, the pink hair girl, says "sorry we didn't know that the boy you like died."

Aikou shakes her head and says "no he is alive he just doesn't live in this village."

Sakura grins and asks "So who is he?"

Aikou blushes a deep red and fingers her necklace before saying "nobody that you need to know about." She looks up spotting Naruto by himself and asks "why is Naruto always by himself?"

Sakura shurgs and says "don't know our parents just tell us to keep away from him. they never told us why so we keep away from him listening to our parents."

Aikou blinks and says "so theres no problem with him?"

------------

A blonde hair girl with blue eyes wearing purple clothes says "he is disgusting and annoying is why we he is probly always alone. Beside all he does is cause trouble and should be killed."

Aikou glares at the blonde and says "Ino theres no need to talk about someone that you don't know. I'm sure he is a great friend and human being. If you based people on how the look or how the act in front of everyone then you judging them and karma bites arse." She stands up, leaves them with her lunch, walks over to Naruto, and asks shyly "um do you mind if I join you?"

Naruto looks up and says "not at all." he grins as she sits down and says "I thought you where eating lunch with the girls over there."

Aikou shurgs and says "I didn't like how they where talking about someone so I left."

Naruto nods and finishes up his lunch before asking "Can I give you a tour of the village after school?"

Aikou shakes her head and says "I can't my Nii-san and I are training after school in my home village stuff and plus I have to stay after class to learn the stuff that you already know."

Naruto nods and says "some other time alright!" he grins and stands up and says "Well we better get back to class."

Aikou stands up, smiles at him, and says "alright race ya back!" she then dashes off with a laughing Naruto behind her slightly.

------------

The sensei looks up as two students rush into the classroom laughing and panting for breath. He watches them go to their seats still panting for breathe and laughing softly. He scowls at them before going back to writing on the board while waiting for the other students to show up. After class Aikou stays behind and asks "Sensei?"

The sensei looks at her and says "here. These papers have the handsigns for what you need to learn and the rest of the jutsu that you need to learn too. go now." He then walks out of the room.

Aikou groans and takes the papers that he had thrown at her and left with her bag over her shoulder. She leaves the school and smiles at her brother before running up to the now eighteen-year-old jounin of the leaf and hugging him.

Zack laughs and brushes his shaggy dark brown hair out of his face and says "Ai-chan! It has only been a few hours since you last saw me!"

Aikou giggles and says "I know but its harder here than in Suna. I atleast had a friend for the second day of school and here I don't!"

Zack laughs and says "alright lets go home and get you a snack and then we can go train after you change into your training clothes." He grins at her kneels down infont of her and says "get on."

Aikou giggles and wraps her arms around her brother's neck and her legs around his waist and grins as he stood up hooking his hands under her knees and says "its been a while since you done this for me."

Zack chuckles and says "you always had your friend for this stuff back in Suna." He grins and jumps up onto the rooftops and jumps home with his sister on his back laughing.

------------

Aikou pants as she stood with the silver moon fans with red tassels and roses carved into the metal of the fan **(1)**. She shifts her stance and charges her brother dodging the weapons that where thrown at her and she flips over sending a blast of white light at him. she lands and tosses a few kunai at her brother before disappearing.

Zack looks around having blocked the white light that his sister sent to him and smirks noticing her game and he himself disappears and reappears behind her with a kunai to her throat and says "your dead."

Aikou sighs and says "your so mean." She pouts.

Zack laughs and says "ofcorse! What kind of nii-san would I be if I wasn't?" he puts away the kunai that was at her throat before jumping back to the clearing they where training in and gathers up his weapons.

Aikou jumps down and says "a nice nii-san." She picks up her weapons and asks "can we go get dinner?"

Zack nods and says "Alright I found this awesome ramen stand for my lunch." He grins as they head into town after putting their weapons back onto their bodies.

Aikou grins and says "alright!"

------------

At the ramen stand, Aikou saw Naruto eating there and she grins and sits next to him and says "hey Naruto!"

Naruto looks at Aikou and says "hey Aikou what are you doing here?" he saw Zack and asks "who is he?"

Aikou says "my nii-san, Zack. Zack this is Naruto a classmate and the person I sit next to."

Zack nods and says "hello Naruto." He look at his sister and says "also I told the Hokage about you and he said it was fine for us to stay here for the rest of our lifes."

Aikou grins and says "yes! I'm so happy we get to stay here! I can set up my room the way I want to set it up!"

Naruto asks "what do you mean you get to set up your room the way you want to?"

Aikou says "for a while now Nii-san and I have been moving around barely staying in the same place for more than a year. Suna was the last place we lived and we lived there for two years or so before we had to leave to come here." She turns to her brother and says "o yeah that reminds me can I write Gaara-kun?"

Zack says "ofcorse. I'll even summon the messenger bird for you two to keep in contact." He grins and ruffles his sister's hair and orders for the both of them.

Naruto asks "is he your boyfriend?"

Aikou shakes her head and says "no just my best friend. When I first moved to Suna I made friends with him despite the warning I got from the other kids telling me to stay away from him." she shurgs and says "o well." She grins and digs into her food as it was set infont of her.

Zack shakes his head and eats his food too.

Naruto smiles at the siblings and sighs before going back to his food.

------------

After Naruto was done he started to pay only for his hand to be stopped by Aikou and he looks at her asking "what?"

Zack says "I'll pay for yours too. its hard for Ai-chan to make friends that she really likes." He grins and says "I can tell that she likes you as a friend already."

Naruto looks at Zack before looking back to Aikou and asks "Really?"

Aikou grins and says "ofcorse! I wanna be your friend if you will let me."

Naruto nods and grins at her before saying "alright then friend. C ya in class tomorrow!" he grins and waves before running off.

Zack smiles and says "he is like Gaara I can tell."

Aikou nods and says "yeah I saw his sadness and loneliness today in class. besides he is a good person and shouldn't be treated the way he gets treated." She smiles and finishes off her food and says "I'm going home to write that letter." She then dashes off heading for her home.

Zack laughs and finishes up too before paying for the two kids and left walking home. '_hmm home. that has a nice ring to it. we haven't had a home since the fire that mom and dad died in._' he thought and looks down at the ground sadly before heading home with his thoughts on his parents and family.

* * *

**1** Her mother's fans… that's how they look since I didn't describe them yet.

**SnowNeko:** alright nothing to say but I'll give a preview of the next chapter straight from the next chapter.

_Sakura, who was sorta Aikou's friend, asks "whats wrong with her Naruto?"_

_Naruto sets her at a desk and says "the guy she liked broke her heart."_

_Sakura says "I'm sorry Aikou." She sits next to her friend and hugs her._

_Aikou just stared blankly at the desk infont of her not saying anything._

_Sasuke just says "hn weakling."_

_Naruto glares and punches Sasuke and says "never talk about my Nee-san like that!"_

_Sasuke glares at Naruto and says "dobe."_

_Aikou glares and says "shut up teme! Just because you're a heartless bastard doesn't mean that everyone is!" her glare was a strong one that sent shivers down even Naruto's spin._

_Sasuke takes a step back from the glare and blinks at what she said before walking over to another desk and leaning on it looking out the window._

Thanks for reading this far... no really thanks it lets me know that all thirty minutes to an hour to type this didn't go to waste! anyway Review and c ya in a month! unless ofcorse I get 10 reviews then there will be a second update this month.

Edit note: this chapter was posted on May 4th, 2007


	3. 3 Yrs Later, Teams, & Losing Her

**SnowNeko:** yeah soory for the delay of this chapter but if ya read my profile then ya know my computer died and i've had to wait untill my bro would send me the zipfile that has my fictions from his computer. he took them off of my computer memory and put it on his... well i got 'em last night and i didn't get to this untill now so i'm updating now. and i'll update again on the 6th of July (be lucky since July 6th is my b-day and i'm willing to update) sometime since i dont know what i'm doing for July 6th yet or anything. so anyway i give you the next chapter of The Two Ways!

**_Disclaimer:_** nope don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish to own a few people from Naruto. I only own Aikou, Zack, Their family, Random Ninja, Random Ninja Teachers, Random Village People, and any jewelry or clothes or weapons or torture plans that my characters wear or use or think of.

**Chapter Three:** Three years later, Heartache, Teams, & Losing Her

* * *

Three years later Aikou giggles as she walks next to Naruto into the classroom infont of Iruka. Both of the two pre-teens had just pulled a prank and where laughing about it and planing their next prank as they where taken to the classroom and they where completely ignoring Iruka's lecture about how they should not have done that. Aikou snaps back to attention when Iruka said how many times they had failed. She knew why she failed because she wanted to stick with Naruto and she always went after him and failed on her own when she knew she could easily do what was asked of them. She glances at Naruto to see his head down; she reaches over, squeezes his hand, and grins at him.

Naruto lifts his head and smiles at Aikou and squeezes her hand back. He was glad to have a great friend like her and she could stand up for him if he was not around himself to stand up for himself. He groans softly and whispers "Great! I suck at this… wait I know!" he gets a grin on his face that caused his friend to giggle.

Aikou giggles and says "nice! I'm gonna do the same." She grins at him. Over the years they had grew to be friends that stuck together in everything including pranks and punishment. She still keeps in touch with Gaara writing every night to him and sending it that night after she was finish writing it and she was getting worried since she was getting fewer and fewer replies from her friend.

When it was Naruto's turn to transform into someone he did his 'Sexy no Jutsu' and laughing as he changed back and being yelled at.

Aikou giggles and steps up when she was called and did the same as Naruto. Only it was an older version of her with long black hair with red streaks that was hanging down to her waist and bright hunter like amber eyes that made the person who looked into her eyes feel like the prey she was hunting. She changes back laugh and walks to her seat next to Naruto laughing still.

Naruto laughs and says, "Man Ai-chan that was so great!"

Aikou laughs and says "well duh Naruto-kun! It's a prefect copy of what I will most likely look like when I'm older." She grins before looking concern and asks, "Is he ok?"

Iruka was passed out on the ground with a nosebleed. One kid shouts "Sweet! Nice going you two now we get out early!" with that, the kids run out including the two troublemakers.

------------

The next day Aikou looks at Naruto and asks, "Are you alright?"

Naruto nods and says "fine! I'm gonna pass this time anyway!"

Aikou smiles and thinks '_I hope so because I promised Gaara-kun I would become a genin this time._' She grins and says "nice! So am I!"

Naruto grins and says, "I hope we get put on the same team!"

Aikou says "Well by the looks of it I'm the odd ball out so theres gonna be a four man cell if everyone passes." She grins and says "I so hope we get on the same team that would be so cool!"

Iruka walked in, told them what they would be doing, and then called the first person. Naruto groans and says, "I hate this! I suck at the clones!"

Aikou grins and says, "Don't worry Naruto! My sixth sense is telling me you will be a Genin by the end of the day! If not then I'll treat you to ramen!"

Naruto grins and says, "Alright thanks Ai-chan!"

Aikou grins and gets up as her name was called, walked in, and passed easily. She walks into the room where the others that passed were and sits down away from everyone.

------------

Later after the end of class Aikou was congratulated by a few other people within the village and when she met up with her brother they both laughed before Zack said "I got this earlier today." he hands her a letter.

Aikou grins and opens it and as she read her heart fell and she looks down at the ground before handing her brother the letter and running off.

Zack reads the letter and glares up at the sky thinking 'I am_ gonna kill him! How dare he hurt my sister like that? I'm gonna fucken kill him!_' he sighs and heads off after his sister knowing that she needed him right then. He finds her, sits next to her, and hugs her. He rests his head on her head and whispers, "I promise I won't let you get hurt anymore."

Aikou whispers "it doesn't matter my heart broke anyway. I can't believe Gaara-kun would do that to me.," she whimpers and buries her head into her brother's chest crying.

Zack then realized just how much his sister cared for the youngest son of the Kazekage. He sighs and says, "You love him."

Aikou nods and whimpers slightly as she felt the beast stir inside her responding to her sadness. She whispers, "Take me home please. It's stirring."

Zack nods and picks up his sister and disappears taking her home and chaining her up as she started to cry out in pain and change into the werewolf. He leaves the room sadden by the news and decided to write a letter to Gaara.

------------

The next morning Zack keeps his sister home in bed and sent a note with Naruto about why she was not able to come to show up. He walks into his sister's room around noon to bring her lunch and saw her curled up into a ball crying. He sets the food down on her desk, sits next to her, and holds her whispering comforting words to her as she cried. He heard a knock at the door and left his sister to see who was at the door and found Naruto there. He asks, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto blushes and says "well um… I don't have money for lunch and I wanted to check on Ai-chan."

Zack nods and says, "very well you know where her room is and theres food in the kitchen already made. Whos team did she get on?"

Naruto says "my team. It is a four-man cell: Uchiha, Sasuke and Haruno, Sakura are also on our team." He then heads into the kitchen to get some food.

Zack nods and says "stay here with her untill I get back." He then leaves heading to talk to the Hokage.

Naruto sticks his head out of the kitchen before going back to his plate of food, finished it quickly, and then heads up to his friend's room to see her crying. He walks over and asks "Ai-chan?"

Aikou says, "Go away and stop calling me that." She starts crying harder.

Naruto nods and says, "I can't. Zack-sama told me to stay here untill he got back. Whats wrong Aikou-chan?"

Aikou sits up and looks at him before hugging him and crying into his chest and whispers "just hold me for now."

Naruto wraps his arms around her rubbing her back and says "anything Aikou-chan." He loved her like a sister and would do anything for her.

------------

A few hours later Naruto had convinced Aikou to get up, get changed, and ready for the day. He had forced her to eat her lunch and even laided out her normal clothes for her before taking her to the academy to wait for their sensei. He led her with his arm around her shoulders since she was looking at the ground sadly. He asks, "Can you tell me whats wrong?"

Aikou nods and says, "You know the letters I was getting from the guy that I liked?" she felt him nod and says "I got a letter from him telling me to leave him alone and that he was never my friend and to never write him again. He said more hurtful things but that sums it up." she blinks back tears and whispers, "I love him. I never told him but I knew he knew I did."

Naruto clutches his fist and says "if I see him he is gonna get beat badly for hurting my Nee-san **(1)**!"

Aikou looks up at him and whispers "thank you Naruto-kun." They enter the classroom to see that only their team was in the room.

Sakura, who was sort of Aikou's friend, asks, "What's wrong with her Naruto?"

Naruto sets her at a desk and says, "The guy she liked broke her heart."

Sakura says, "I'm sorry Aikou." She sits next to her friend and hugs her.

Aikou just stared blankly at the desk infont of her not saying anything.

Sasuke just says "hn weakling."

Naruto glares and punches Sasuke and says, "Never talk about my Nee-san like that!"

Sasuke glares at Naruto and says "dobe."

Aikou glares and says, "Shut up teme! Just because you're a heartless bastard doesn't mean that everyone is!" her glare was a strong one that sent shivers down even Naruto's spin.

Sasuke takes a step back from the glare and blinks at what she said before walking over to another desk and leaning on it looking out the window.

------------

A few hours later, Sakura snaps, "Where the hell is he? He is suppose to be a elite ninja!" she gets up pacing the room before sitting back down next to Aikou and glares at the door.

Aikou had fallen asleep with her head on the desk with her arms as a pillow.

Naruto was setting a trap for the ninja that would be their new sensei. He steps back grinning before walking over and sitting next to Aikou and moving so her head was on his shoulder and he was holding her more comfortably.

Aikou just snuggles in still sleeping but liking the warmth. She knew who was holding her and what was going on around her. She opens her eyes and says, "Two people are coming."

Sasuke snaps, "how do you know?"

Aikou looks at him lazily and blankly before saying, "you're an idiot if you haven't figure out that I have the best hearing and smelling outside of the Inuzuka clan."

Naruto snickers and says "well your right Aikou-chan!"

Aikou smiles a small sad smile and says, "I know."

Naruto grins and says, "You smiled! Your first smile of the day despite it being a sad smile but it's still a smile!"

------------

Aikou nods and closes her eyes thinking about things before catching the scent of the two people and she groans and says, "I don't want Zack to be a sensei nor do I want Kakashi to be a sensei. Please let them both past."

A chuckle from the doorway says "Aw now Aikou is it so bad having both of us as your sensei?"

Aikou glares at her brother and his friend before saying "yes."

Naruto grins and says "Zack she smiled! It was a sad and small smile but a smile none the less!"

Zack smiles and says, "That's good. Also I got dibs on hitting the guy that did break her heart first."

Naruto nods and says, "That's fine."

Kakashi looks at the group before saying "to put it simply I hate you all." he turns and says "Come on." He then leaves.

Zack sighs and follows saying over his shoulder "Well come on you four!" the others follow with Naruto having an arm around Aikou's shoulders leading her the right way.

------------

After meeting and sharing their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals, everyone went their own way with Aikou walking between Zack and Kakashi being led by them back home. Kakashi sighs and says, "Come on Aikou cheer up."

Aikou looks up at him and smiles a little bit before looking back at the ground and dropping her smile.

Zack sighs and says, "I've tried everything I can think of to get her over it but she was inlove with him."

Kakashi nods and says, "I know. I was here when she got some of the letters you know." he watches the girl walk up the stairs and heard her door close gently and he sits down on the couch and says, "She has been through too much, far too much than she should have been though at her age."

Zack nods and says "atleast she has Naruto and Sasuke on her team. They might help out with them having gone though too much for their ages." He sits down, looks at the ground sadly, and whispers, "I can't lose her. I just can't I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

Kakashi leans back and says, "You have to let her go at some point but I know that we can't lose her just yet."

Zack says, "I know. I can lose her to another guy but I cannot lose her to death. I love her too much to lose her forever."

------------

Kakashi says, "I know. She is always so happy and cheerful despite the werewolf, loosing her parents at the age of five, loosing her best friend at the age of nine, falling inlove with her best friend, and then loosing him only three years later." He looks at his friend and says, "She has lost so much. Do not let her lose you or Naruto. I'm sure that you two are whats holding her together."

Zack nods and says, "I know I just really can't lose her just yet." He closes his eyes and says, "Mom told me to protect her from everything and everyone. I never thought I would have to protect her from a friend. I don't know how to deal with her when she is so heart broken."

Kakashi looks like he is thinking and then says "as training, if they past the test, they have to spend a month under the same roof."

Zack says "here. I don't want to have Aikou moved into a different place right now."

Kakashi says, "It would help her more than anything. I already asked the Hokage and he said it was fine for them and us to stay at the Uchiha compound. Sasuke won't like it but Aikou will be there to help him though it."

Zack nods and says, "If I lose her to Sasuke then that's fine because I know he won't hurt her because he knows what it is like to be hurt deeply."

* * *

**1** Sister

**SnowNeko:** heres chapter three... hope y'all enjoyed it... and once again sorry for it coming out later than planed. c ya on July 6th with the next chapter for this story!

Thanks for reading this far... anyway Review and c ya in a month! unless ofcorse I get 10 (i'll even settle for 5) reviews then there will be a second update this month.

(Authoress Note: this chapter was placed up at 2:40 A.M. on June 21st 2007.)


	4. Pass or Fail: Kakashi's Test

**SnowNeko:** Hiya... hope everyone had a good 4th of july, if they celebrate it. heres the next chapter of The Two Ways.

**_Disclaimer:_** nope don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish to own a few people from Naruto. I only own Aikou, Zack, Their family, Random Ninja, Random Ninja Teachers, Random Village People, and any jewelry or clothes or weapons or torture plans that my characters wear or use or think of.

**Chapter Four:** Pass or Fail: Kakashi's Test, Aikou's new look, Dinner, & Team Work

* * *

The next day Zack and Aikou walk to where they where suppose to meet the rest of the team and what Aikou wore kind of shocked her team. She was wearing a pair of semi-tight black jeans and a black tank top that hugged her. Her hair was up in clips keeping it off of her neck and back but her bangs still hung in front of her sad puppy dog brown eyes. She had her normal weapons and jewelry on, even the anklet from Gaara. She had her head up instead of down promising herself that she would pass no matter what just to prove what the letter had said about a werewolf never being a ninja wasn't true.

Naruto grins and hugs Aikou before saying "looking nice Aikou-chan!"

Aikou smile softly and says "thanks Naruto-kun."

Sakura asks "what's with that scar on your stomach?"

Aikou says "just a training scar. My mom started training me when I was three."

Sakura asks "where is your mom and dad now? I know you live with Zack but you never talk about your parents or other family members."

Aikou gulps and looks down at the ground and says "Zack is my only living family. The rest died in a fire that was meant to kill me."

Naruto hugs his friend again and glares at Sakura.

Sakura says "I'm sorry Aikou… I didn't know."

Zack says "its fine. You didn't know but that's why. We lost our parents when she was five. We moved around a lot after that."

Sakura asks "how come the fire was meant to kill you?"

Aikou says "I can't say."

Sasuke watched everything and thinks '_she's more like me than I thought. She is also like Naruto more than I think too. I can't believe that a girl like her could have lost her parents and moving around like that with the way she acts._' He looks down at the ground and thinks '_I'm gonna help her._'

------------

Kakashi shows up and tells them about the test before starting it. He looks at Zack to see him dodging the attack from his sister. Each of the sensei's had two bells so there would be more of a chance of at least two getting a bell.

Aikou appears next to Sasuke and whispers "we need to use teamwork. I know Zack the best so if we can get the bells he has then we pass." She glances at him and asks "want to help me?"

Sasuke looks at her and nods whispering back "alright. What do we do first?"

Aikou grins and pulls out her fans and says "watch out for the light that will come out of these. They will paralyze you until I release it. I'm doing a normal training play with him." she nods to a tree not that far away and says "I'm gonna appear there and Zack is gonna follow me. You need to appear behind him with a kunai to his throat while I grab the bells."

Sasuke nods and says "alright."

Aikou nods and jumps down charging at her brother and jumps over him flipping while flicking her fans at him as the white light flies at him.

Zack dodges and glances around and sensing but only sensing his sister and Kakashi around. He throws weapons at his sister but finds her gone already and he follows her holding a kunai to her throat only to find one at his. He glances behind him and says "nice plan."

Aikou grab the bells and disappears away from her brother as Sasuke appears next to her and she hands him a bell.

Sasuke smirks as he leans against the tree trunk with one bell.

Aikou grins and jingles her new shiny bell. She looks down at her brother and says "your always fall for that."

------------

Zack laughs and says "I guess so. Well come on we need to go back to the clock and wait there until the other two and Kakashi are done." He then jumps down heading the way.

Aikou and Sasuke jump down and Sasuke asks "What was that light?"

Aikou says "I was born in the Hidden Village of Light in the now dead Darkness nation."

Sasuke nods and says "right. That would explain why I never heard of it."

Aikou smiles and says "yeah. It was mostly just the villagers and very few visitors." She looks up at the sky and says "Zack was a jounin when we where forced to leave. So, he is training me in the way of the Light Village. Plus I already knew a little bit of it from my mom training me."

Sasuke nods and asks "why are you so happy even after loosing your parents and trying to be killed?"

Aikou looks at him and says "I look at all the good things in life I have. I have friends and my brother. I'm alive and well. I'm on my way to becoming a great ninja." She smiles and says "that out weighs all of the bad that has happen to me."

Sasuke nods and says "right." he then goes into thought as he sits down by the lunches with Aikou sitting next to him. He glances at her and smirks at what he saw along with a small very light blush finding its way to his face.

Aikou was leaning back on her elbows with her face turned up to the sun with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

Zack smiles at the two before leaning against the poll he was leaning against.

------------

Later after the clock went, Sakura says "Sasuke-kun you got a bell! I knew you would!"

Naruto, who was tied to the pole, merely shouts about not being hungry.

Kakashi looks at Zack and asks "how did they get the two bells you had?"

Zack says "Teamwork. Aikou drew me into a trap and got them with the help of Sasuke." He looks at his sister and says "I didn't think you where paying attention in our training sessions but it seems like you where."

Aikou shrugs and says "not my fault that you always go after me when I disappear."

Kakashi chuckles and asks "when did you learn that?"

Aikou opens her eyes, moves her bangs from her face, and says "within the first three training sessions that I started doing it." Her amber eyes that where like her 'sexy no jutsu' eyes showed for once that caused Sasuke to gulp & blush a little bit, Sakura to pale, Naruto to exclaim 'that's like the jutsu's eyes!', and Kakashi to blink a couple of times.

Zack says "cover your eyes Nee-san. You're scaring them."

Aikou laughs and covers her eyes back up and sticks her tongue out at her brother and says "idiot!"

Kakashi chuckles at the two siblings and asks "What has you in a better mood Aikou?"

Aikou says "the sun." she looks back up at the sky with her eyes closed.

Kakashi looks confused and looks at Zack asking "what did she mean?"

Zack says "the sun always makes her happy for whatever reason considering that all her and most of my attacks are strongest in the darkness." He looks at his sister and the peaceful look on her face and smiles at her before saying "I'm glad she is back to normal."

Naruto grins and says "yeah!"

Sakura asks "um Kakashi-sensei do we pass?"

Kakashi says "you and Naruto don't but Aikou and Sasuke do for they got bells. They also get lunch along with you Sakura. Naruto doesn't get any food at all." He nods to Zack and they both disappear.

------------

Sakura started eating hers along with Sasuke and Aikou was just look at her food before getting up and moving over to Naruto and says "open." She had the chopsticks with food in them and she fed Naruto a couple of bites before Sakura offered some of her food. Aikou looked at Sakura and asks "why?"

Sakura says "I'm on a diet anyway." She looks down and says "Besides you three are the fighters on this team and you need your energy."

Aikou smiles and says "I'm spoiled… only Zack's food will do for me." she makes a face and says "Besides I don't feel like eating right now."

Kakashi appears with tons of dark clouds behind him and looks at all of them deadly before smiling and saying "you all pass!" the clouds went away and the sun shined down on them.

Zack laughs and says "pay up Kakashi! Told you I she would turn down your cooking." He holds his hand out.

Kakashi pouts and looks at Aikou before saying "I really dislike you for turning down my food." He pays Zack the money from the bet.

Zack grins and tosses Aikou the money before saying "how did you know that they would follow example?"

Aikou smiles wolf like and says "easy my dear Nii-san. My sixth sense."

Zack shudders and says "your scary sometimes."

------------

Aikou grins and says "I know!" she pulls out her fan and slices the ropes that where holding Naruto to the pole and puts her fan back in its place.

Sakura says "no way! How did that fan cut through that rope?"

Aikou stands up and says "an woman in a kimono can't carry weapons. they do carry fans and sometimes fans are the best weapon because they aren't." she smiles and says "that's something my mom used to tell me when she was teaching me to fight and dance with fans."

Naruto blinks and asks "dance with fans what do you mean?"

Kakashi says "ah your mother was a Kunoichi Geisha."

Zack nods and says "yeah. She was training Aikou in that too and basically did too." he smirks and says "she is the most graceful at times despite what you see." He dodges the blast of wind that was aimed for him and he sticks his tongue out at his sister.

Sakura asks "how old are you Zack-sensei?"

Zack says "twenty one." he grins and says "wanna go out?"

Aikou looks at Sakura before getting up and punching her brother and says "he is annoying like that."

Kakashi shakes his head and says "you two act like little kids together."

Naruto grins and says "yes! friends to prank people!"

Aikou shakes her head and says sadly "no Naruto-kun you got it all wrong." She grins evilly and says in a low evil voice "hell for Kakashi-sensei."

Zack says "even better!"

Kakashi sighs and says "child shut up and since all of you pass. Meet me on the bridge in the morning. Your all dismissed." He then disappears in a poof of smoke.

------------

Zack grins and says "you all are welcome to come to my house for dinner if you don't have plans tonight." He then disappears.

Naruto grins and says "I'm there! Zack's cooking is the best! Better than ramen!"

Aikou giggles and says "Naruto your always welcome to come no matter what night it is."

Sakura says "I have to check with my mom before hand… I don't know if I can or not."

Sasuke nods and says "I'll come."

Aikou nods and says "alright Sakura we can stop by and ask you mom on the way there."

Sakura nods and says "alright!" With that they all leave the grounds where they where stopping by Sakura's place to see if she could have dinner at Aikou's house before heading to Aikou's house.

------------

Aikou opens the door and yells "we are here! All four of us!" she looks at her teammates and says "Come on we can hang out in my room until dinner is read." She then heads up the stairs to her room and opens her door letting them in and then going in leaving her door open since it was a rule to leave her door open is men where in her room.

Sakura looks at Aikou's mirror, saw the pictures that where on the mirror, and saw one of Aikou and a red hair boy. She asks "is that the boy you used to like?"

Aikou looks over and says "yeah that's Gaara-kun." She turns on her TV, pulls out her Wii, and sets it up. She looks at Naruto and asks "up for tennis?"

Naruto grins and says "hell yeah!" he stands up grabbing a controller and steps back grinning.

Aikou turns it on and looks at the other two looking at them like they where crazy and she says "Naruto comes over a lot." She nods to her closet and says "that's why he has a few of his clothes hanging up in there." she starts the game and says "Naruto ya going down!" with that the game started.

------------

Zack leans in the doorway chuckling at his team. He smiles and says "kids dinner is ready and knowing Naruto and Aikou I know they are hungry." As if to prove his point both said pre-teen's stomachs growled loudly that caused both to blush and grin sheepishly. He laughs and says "wash up and then come down for dinner." He then leaves.

Aikou grins and says "bathroom is down the hall. The door is open so you can tell it's a bathroom." She walks over to the door that wasn't open in her room and opens it and says "and this is my bathroom. I know Naruto is dying to see it so Sakura can wash her hands here." She grins and steps into the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto pouts but turns and drags Sasuke to the other bathroom.

Sakura enters Aikou's bathroom and gasps at everything in there and says "wow this is so pretty." She walks over to the sink and washes her hands along with Aikou.

Aikou nods and says "I know. main reason why I don't let Naruto in here." She finishes washing her hands and then dries them on the black towel that was hanging up by the sink. She moves and sits on the sink waiting for Sakura to get finish and asks "why are you and Ino fighting all the time now?"

Sakura says "We are rivals. We both have crushes on Sasuke." She blushes a deep red and says "don't tell him please."

Aikou nods and says "I won't. I can see why you're not jealous of me when I sit next to or talk to Sasuke because you know I'm taken by someone else."

Sakura nods and says "yeah that's also why I will openly call you a friend." She dries her hands and then walks out of the bathroom with Aikou behind her.

------------

Zack grins at his sister and her friends as they sit down. he saw their shocked faces at the dinner he had made for them. he smiles and says "Eat up!"

Sakura asks "is it any good?"

Aikou gets her plate of food and says "yes. it's the best food in the world. He learned from our dad and our dad was the best cook." She starts eating.

Sakura takes a bite and then grins before eating more.

After dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room talking and somewhat watching the TV. Zack yawns and says "Well I'm going to bed. If you don't want to go home then feel free to crash on the couch." He then gets up and leaves.

Sakura yawns and says "I better get home." she stands up and leaves after saying good bye to everyone.

Sasuke stands up and leaves too saying a short good bye.

Naruto merely yawns and stretches out on the floor and says "I'm staying here."

Aikou giggles and says "alright. I'm gonna go get ready for bed." She then gets up and heads up to her room and her bathroom.

Naruto just gets up, heads up to the main bathroom, and gets ready for bed too before crashing on Aikou's floor.

Aikou giggles as she comes out of her room in her p.j.s that where just a t-shirt that used to be Zack's and shorts. She crawls into her bed and looks at the door as Zack walked in and hugs and gives her a kiss on the forehead g'night. He looks at Naruto and says "ya know you can sleep by her right?"

Naruto nods and says "yeah but the floor is so much more comfy to me." he grins and says "probly since I sleep on just a mat in my apartment."

The two siblings nod and Zack says "alright then g'night and sweet dreams." He then leaves turning off the lights.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** heres chapter four. i tired to make it long but i'm kindof on a writer's block for any story so i'm gonna be posting shorter chapters to make the story last longer. P.S. its my b-day today so be lucky that i felt like posting this chapter today.

Thanks for reading this far... anyway Review and c ya in a month! unless ofcorse I get 10 reviews then there will be a second update this month. i dont even care of the reviews are just random people saying happy b-day to me.

(Authoress Note: this chapter was placed up at 3:00 P.M. on July 06th 2007.)


	5. The Next Day or Something

**SnowNeko:** pokes readers anyone still here? anyway I'M BACK! and all you get is the sucky update but I'm also gonna work on my other fanfictions! anyway heres the next chapter of The Two Ways.

**_Disclaimer:_** nope don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish to own a few people from Naruto. I only own Aikou, Zack, Their family, Random Ninja, Random Ninja Teachers, Random Village People, and any jewelry or clothes or weapons or torture plans that my characters wear or use or think of.

**Chapter Five:** The Next Day

* * *

In the morning, Zack fed the two pre-teens and then headed out to where they where too meet. He leans against the railing and yawns as he looks out at the water in the river below them before asking "Aikou-chan can you do that still?"

Aikou looks at her brother before saying "I think I'm not sure."

Zack nods and says "Try."

Aikou nods and does a few hand seals and holds her hand over the water and moved it in a circle as the water spiraled upwards to her hand. She moved to just one finger and kept it swirling.

Zack smiles softly and says "Good. you haven't forgotten Mist's training."

Sakura says "that looks so pretty. How can you do that?"

Aikou shurgs and drops the water back to the river and says "I lived in mist for a year and nii-san was a ninja there for a little bit and he taught me everything that he learned from them." She looks down into the river and smiles softly before saying "I can do a more powerful one that works better but I can't use it just yet. It takes up too much chakra."

Around three hours later Kakashi showed up to see his team training lightly on the ground next to the bridge with Zack watching them and talking Aikou. He walks over, stands next to Zack, and says "The training I told you about can start tonight."

Zack nods and says "I know. they need some training like this though."

Kakashi looks at Aikou and asks "why aren't you training with them?"

Aikou rubs the back of her neck and grins sheepishly before saying "um well… I did at first only I kindof beat them and tied with Sasuke…. I was holding back too."

Kakashi nods and says "Zack no more training her outside of training got it?"

Zack nods and says "I'll be training her after the normal training. You can help she takes to water, wind, and earth jutsu too. plus her and I both need help on Leaf jutsu's."

Kakashi nods and says "I'll help you two then." He looks at Aikou and says "I'll help you with the three elements named." He then pulls out his book and starts reading it.

------------

After training Kakashi told them to sit down and looks at them before saying "go home and pack two months supply of everything you need and then meet up at Zack's house." He then disappears.

Aikou looks confused and looks at her brother before nodding to her teammates and leaving with her brother. Once away from her teammates she asks "whats going on?"

Zack looks at his little sister and says "a training. I can see threw your mask you know."

Aikou looks down at the ground and says "I know. its just that they can't see threw it and that's good I guess. So why do we need to pack for two months?"

Zack says "Training. Kakashi will explain more later. Just right now go pack for two months." He opens the door to their house and walks in heading up to his room to pack.

Aikou followed closing the front door and went to her room to pack too.

------------

Around an hour later everyone was gathered at Aikou's house and Kakashi was there making sure they packed right and says "alright now for this training we will be staying in the main house of the Uchiha compound. The Hokage has approved and set it up for us to be there for the next two months." He looks at the four kids and says "this is to help with the teamwork and to get to know each other better." He grins at them before saying "also Sasuke you don't need to worry everything is cleaned up."

Aikou, who was next to Sasuke, glances at him and smiles at him softly before saying "don't worry Sasuke. You can always come to me if you need to."

Sasuke glances at her with relief in his eyes and gives her a smirk.

Zack smiles and says "so lets go." He picks up his bag as does everyone else and they leave with Kakashi leading the way and Sasuke in the back.

Aikou drops back by him leaving Naruto to talk to Sakura. She looks at him and asks "are you alright?"

Sasuke says "no."

Aikou asks "do you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke says "not right now." He looks at her and says softly "thank you."

Aikou grins at him and says "no problem." She looks up and says "come on we are dropping behind!" she grabs his hand and starts jogging to catch up with the others.

Sasuke blushes lightly at Aikou touching his hand but he forces his blush away when they reached the others outside the gates to his compound. He grips Aikou's hand tightly causing her to look back at him.

Aikou smiles sadly and whispers "don't worry I'm right by you." She squeezes his hand and pulls him up next to her.

------------

Sasuke stuck close to Aikou as they walked down the main path to the main house. He was keeping his eyes closed letting Aikou lead him and trusting her completely.

Aikou looks at her friend and tightens her grip on his hand following the rest of her team and sensei's. she stops at a house as the others walked up to the door of the house. She looks at Sasuke and asks "Are you alright?"

Sasuke nods his head looking up at the house and gulps before taking a step forward with Aikou by his side. he keeps on walking with Aikou staying by him untill he gets inside the house and he drops her hand looking around.

Aikou touches his shoulder and says "its alright."

Sasuke nods and looks at Kakashi as he looked at the two and he asks "what now?"

Kakashi smiles under his mask and says "now you pick rooms for the stay." He looks at Sakura, Naruto, and Aikou before saying "although please remember that this is Sasuke's home and he has the right to tell you to move to a different room." He looks at Sasuke and says "the Hokage had everything packed up and stored in a room here so nothing could remind you too much."

------------

Sasuke nods and walks up stairs dragging Aikou with him. he opens the door to his old room and steps in with Aikou next to him and he whispers "this use to be my room." He looks around noticing that it was clean and everything was gone. He sighs in relief and says "through that door was my parents. They wanted to keep a close eye on me for some reason. You get their room."

Aikou nods and says "alright." she lets go of his hand and asks "can I go look at it and put my bags there?"

Sasuke nods and lets go of her arm and sets his bags at the end of his bed and sits on it watching the doorway keeping an eye on Aikou.

Aikou walks into the room and sets her bags at the end of the bed and looks around noticing that the closet and dresser where left untouched and had clothes still in them. she goes back to Sasuke's room, sits on the bed next to him, and hugs him.

Sasuke hugs her back burring his face into her neck/shoulder needing the comfort that he got from her.

Naruto walks past and steps back with a grin at the two before goes on walking.

Sakura blushes as she stood in the doorway watching the two and sighs sadly not liking the fact that Sasuke got more comfort from Aikou and not herself. She steps away from the doorway and heads to pick her room.

Zack and Kakashi walked by stopping to look at the two before going to check on the other two and to find their rooms.

That night Aikou felt the bed moving and open her eyes to see Sasuke sitting on the bed looking at her. she sighs and lifts the covers letting him know it was all right to get in next to her. he does and snuggles next to her with his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Aikou wraps her arms around him protectively like her brother used to do to her when she had nightmares of the past.

------------

The next morning Kakashi had Sakura and Aikou clean up the breakfast mess. Sakura asks "how can he get comfort from you and not me?"

Aikou says "look around you. we are in his old home." she looks down as she washed the dishes and says "its hard going back to where you saw your family died, where so many memories take place, and where you grew up." she closes her eyes and whispers "its harder than ever if you alone too."

Sakura looks at her friend and hugs her before whispering "I'm sorry. I forgot about that in my jealousy." She looks down and says "I'm so sorry. I understand now. You know what he is going threw and know how to deal with him."

From the doorway Sasuke stood watching them before turning and going back to his room to think about what he just learned. He looks up as the door was open and asks "what Zack-sensei?"

Zack walks in, sits next to him, and says "it's hard for her too right now. She is dealing with a broken heart and she is starting to have dreams of the fire that killed our family." he looks at Sasuke and says "She needs you as much as you need her right now. Don't let her go either. I thought Naruto and I have been holding her together but she puts on the mask of happiness for us. Right now, she is keeping it together because of you. I hope by the end of these two months that she will be fine." He stands up and walks to the door and says "training will be in ten minutes outside." He then leaves.

------------

Ten minutes later everyone was outside in a field with a bunch of stuff set up. Sakura asks "um Sensei's what is that?"

Zack grins and says "by the end of these two months I expect you all to beable to do this almost perfectly."

Kakashi chuckles and says "Aikou will show you what to do so keep a close eye on every move she makes." He nods to Aikou before asking "how long did it take you to master this?"

Aikou blinks and asks "with or without weapons coming at me?"

Kakashi says "both."

Aikou says "three months each." She then moves to where it started and looks up before closing her eyes, stepping back before dashing forward, opening her eyes to jump up, swing over the pole, stands on top of it before jumping to the next part, and keeps on going doing everything right.

Everyone that was watching watched amazed as Aikou did everything right. Zack smiles at his sister knowing that right then everything was perfect with how she was moving and how she looked. He looks at the others, smiles at their amazed faces, and looks at Kakashi. He chuckles and says "Told you she could do this perfectly."

Kakashi nods and says "I didn't think she would look that calm and at peace while doing it though."

Zack nods and says "she looks even more beautiful in a kimono doing that."

Kakashi looks surprise and asks "She can do it in a kimono?"

Zack nods and says "yes. She learned to by our mom. I taught her how to do it in normal clothes and with weapons."

------------

Sakura says "she looks like an angel doing that with her hair down like it is."

Zack nods and says "she is just as deadly like that too. right now she can hear every single word we say perfectly clear."

Naruto says "I hope you don't expect us to look like that when we do that."

Zack laughs and says "I only expect Sakura to. You have to have perfect chakra control to do and look like her. right now she is so in tune with whats around her that she is also in tune with herself making her perfectly relax and calm."

Sasuke says "But that would make her a perfect target to attack then."

Zack says "on someone that isn't a ninja. Watch." he steps up and pulls out some weapons throwing them at his younger sister.

Aikou sensed the change in the wind and dodged the weapons and throwing back her own.

Zack stops them and looks at the others before saying "see. She can sense the change in the wind when she is like this."

Aikou lands by doing a flip and opens her eyes looking at her brother and smiling softly. She stands up and says "you suck at throwing weapons Nii-san. Those where off by two centimeters." She walks over to them and asks "So is that what you wanted?"

Zack says "Well its not my fault. Besides I wasn't aiming." He looks at Kakashi before looking back and says "yes that is what we wanted."

Aikou sticks her tongue out and says "alright." she walks over to the others and asks "what now?"

Kakashi says "well the others are gonna go through that while your brother and you train with me on jutsu's and such." With that their training started.

------------

At lunch Zack left his training to cook leaving Aikou and Kakashi to work on different jutsu's. Zack steps out and calls "lunch is ready! Wash up before hand!" he then goes inside to the kitchen and sets the table as the others headed to the bathrooms.

Aikou walks next to the tired Sasuke and asks "so how was your try on it?"

Sasuke says "I got farther than the others."

Aikou nods and says "its gonna take a while for any of you to learn it. you have to have chakra control and body strength." She looks at him and says "I can do it faster only they wanted me to show how it was to be done."

Sasuke nods and says "you looked like an angel while doing it."

Aikou giggles and says "I know. anyone who sees me doing that thinks that. I don't get why though."

Sasuke says "you look so peaceful and angel like. Your hair shines in the light at the right angles making the brown highlights stand out along with the red ones." He leans on the door and asks "why do you have red streaks in your hair?"

Aikou says "Gaara-kun has red hair. He has or had chestnut brown tips to match me." she dries her hands looking down at the ground.

Sasuke walks up to her and lifts her head looking into her light brown eyes and gives her a kiss on the cheek and says "don't look down. it makes you look weak."

Aikou blushes and says "that's why I do. I like when people underestimate me." she grins and says "come on it sounds like Naruto and Sakura are already in the dinning room." She then leaves with him following her.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** ... I'm not gonna get any reviews for this am I?

Thanks for reading this far... anyway Review and c ya in a month! unless ofcorse I get 8 reviews then there will be a second update this month.

(Authoress Note: this chapter was placed up at 1:33 A.M. on September 29th 2007.)


	6. Trouble?

**SnowNeko:** pokes readers anyone still here? Sorry about going M.I.A. but I moved and a whole bunch of stuff... I lost my fan fictions and couldn't update since I didn't have them on this computer. I got my bro to send them to me again and I'm updating why I can since I'm gonna be moving again sometime this month. Anyway heres the next chapter of The Two Ways.

**_Disclaimer:_** nope don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish to own a few people from Naruto. I only own Aikou, Zack, Their family, Random Ninja, Random Ninja Teachers, Random Village People, and any jewelry or clothes or weapons or torture plans that my characters wear or use or think of.

**Chapter Six:** Trouble?

* * *

After lunch, they go back to training for a couple more hours before they got done training for the day. Kakashi had the others sit out while Zack and Aikou trained in their birth village fighting. Kakashi watched them carefully noting that the white light that came from Aikou's fans didn't call for any hand seals. He waits until they where done before asking "how can that white light come without any hand seals?" 

Aikou says "a jutsu is on the fans making it that way." She looks up at the sky and closes her eyes letting the last few rays of sun hit her face before she yawns and says "I'm going to take a nap." She then left the others going to her room to shower and sleep. She sighs as the water hits her body and relaxes fully with her eyes closed. She tenses up at the smell of blood and snaps her eyes open leaning against the wall whimpering. She looks around seeing flames lick the walls and feels heat on her face and she screams.

Downstairs Zack jumps up and runs upstairs with the others following in concern because just as they reach the top of the stairs they heard a scream. Zack rushes into the bathroom closing the door behind him, goes to his sister's side, wraps a towel around her after turning off the water, and hugs her.

Sakura opens the door and walks in asking worriedly "is she ok?"

Zack looks up and says "Get out of here. It's not safe." His eyes where wide in panic as he looked at her.

Sakura steps back and asks "what do you mean?"

Zack looks at his sister and yells "GET OUT NOW!"

------------

Kakashi opens the door, pulls Sakura out of the room and steps into it closing the door, and asks "What's wrong?"

Zack says "I don't know but something is making her react harshly." He looks around before sniffing the air and his face pales as he says "Blood."

Kakashi looks worriedly and asks "what?"

Zack says "The wolf responds to the smell of blood if it isn't a full moon." He looks at his sister and says "I need to get her someplace far away from here and quick."

Kakashi says "take her back to your house and keep her there until everything is fine. I'll look into the smell of blood."

Zack nods and picks up his sister disappearing to his house.

Kakashi walks out leaving the door open, looks at the three worried faces, and says "everything is fine and nothing to worry about. She is just suffering from a mental flashback. Zack knows how to deal with it and will bring her back tomorrow afternoon." He looks at them and says "for now get cleaned up and I'll take you three out to eat for dinner."

------------

The next afternoon Zack was holding a passed out Aikou on his back as he walked with the Hokage and two members of the Inuzuka clan so they could get the blood smell out of the house to keep everyone safe.

Naruto runs out and asks "what happen to her?!"

Zack says "her memories take a great deal out of her. She is sleeping right now."

Sakura asks "why are Lord Hokage and two members from the Inuzuka clan here?"

Kiba's sister says "since Aikou has such great smell, she can smell the blood that others miss and we have heighten smell to be able to get rid of the blood smell for her because it triggers the memories for her."

Sakura nods and says "that still doesn't give reason to as why Lord Hokage is here."

The Hokage clears his throat and says "I'm here to make sure Aikou comes out of her memories unharmed."

Zack takes his sister and the Hokage up to where his sister is sleeping in the house and puts her on the bed sitting next to the bed with the Hokage. He looks up at the door that Sasuke was standing in and says "you can come in too if you want. She might need you when she wakes up."

Sasuke nods and walks inside the room sitting on the bed next to his friend.

The Hokage looks at the two of them and smiles softly as Aikou moves up next to Sasuke and rests her head on his shoulder. He says "it's nice to see you become friends with someone."

Sasuke just shrugs and wraps his arms around her.

------------

The next few days the Kiba's mom and sister had people cleaning the house to get rid of the blood smell until they and their dogs couldn't smell it anymore. Aikou was still out and was starting to worry everyone. After about a week Aikou woke up in the middle of the night and she blinks looking around to see her brother sitting in a chair sleeping and she looked up to see Sasuke sitting next to her holding her. She blinks some, slips out of his grip, and leaves the room heading downstairs to where she heard the voices. She stops by the door listening to the two people talking.

The Hokage says "I know your concern Kakashi but you need to tone down on the worrying. She will wake up when she does. When she does then it will cheer both of them up greatly."

Kakashi nods and says "I know but seeing them both so sad is just weird." He sighs and looks up at the door and blinks before asking "So you're awake?"

Aikou steps into the room and says "Hai sensei."

The Hokage looks at her and says "have a seat."

Aikou blushes but takes the seat and asks "what happen this time?"

Kakashi says "nothing. Zack ran to you before we heard the scream. What happen?"

------------

Aikou looks down at the table and says "I don't know. I smelt blood and then saw flames." She shivers and says "I was in the house when the fire started. I was washing up for dinner." She closes her eyes and whispers "I got out because of the damned instincts in me. I could have saved them because I smelt the fire but I didn't think about it. I smelt their blood and burning bodies." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looks up into the eyes of the Hokage, and she looks back down letting her tears out.

The Hokage bends down and hugs Aikou letting her cry. He whispers "you can't change what is in the past. You can only live with it and become stronger."

Aikou whimpers and cries harder saying "I could have helped! I could have warned them! I could have stopped the Kage from everything. If I just die that would save everyone the trouble that comes with me."

A voice says "if you die then so would I." Everyone looks to see Sasuke standing there. Sasuke walked over and took the Hokage's place and whispers "you are stronger than anyone I know. Because of you, I'm changed. Naruto changed because of you. You're in pain but you hide it well." He brushes the bangs out of her eyes and says "even if you are a werewolf we don't care. You're still our friend and that will never change."

------------

Aikou wraps her arms around him and whimpers as she heard other people walk into the room. She buries her head into Sasuke's chest not wishing to see the faces on her other teammates. She felt Sasuke lift her head and she closed her eyes.

Sasuke says "open your eyes." He wasn't asking he was telling her to.

Aikou opens her eyes looking up into his eyes before turning and looking at Naruto and Sakura who stood there looking at her without a trace of fear on their faces and she asks "how long have you known?"

Sakura says "I figured it out just recently. I remember all the half days of school you had it was also the day before the full moon and the day after. Also when you went into this memory thing it was the full moon that night." She looks at her friend and says "your still my friend I don't care if you're a werewolf or not." She grins and says "just because you're a monster more than once a month doesn't mean anything."

Naruto grins and says "big deal. So you're a werewolf but you're my first friend and will always remain my friend no matter what."

------------

Zack smiles from the doorway and says "Aikou you seem to attract people like you. I'm starting to get worried." He laughs along with everyone in the room and smiles at her before saying "you're safe and sane. That is all that matters. Besides you know our clan they would just say it was the cooking fires that you where smelling. We also all knew the risk of keeping you within the clan and we accepted that because we love you." He walks over and kneels in front of his sister and says "you survived a fight with a werewolf, our whole clan saw that and knew that you where truly a Hitoshirezu. Our clan died protecting you for years and now their love and hope is on you and me to restore it. We don't need to get revenge because we have a home here and always will."

Aikou nods and smiles at them and whispers "thank you all of you."

The Hokage clears his throat and says "also the Inuzuka's know about you because they could smell the wolf in you. They have accepted you as part of their pack."

Aikou smiles and nods happy that she still had friends around her when she knew she needed them.

Kakashi says "now that we don't have to worry about Aikou any more we should all get some sleep." he turns to the Hokage and says "Lord Hokage I'm sure you would be welcome to spend the night here."

The Hokage chuckles and says "I would but I have to take care of my family now." He smiles at them and says "young Aikou you have taught me something that I have forgotten: a family's love lasts forever." He nods to her before leaving.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** ... I'm not gonna get any reviews for this am I? Oh well not like anyone is gonna be reviewing anyway. Once again sorry about going M.I.A. on y'all. 

Thanks for reading this far... anyway Review please they help me write better!!


	7. Chapter Seven: Shopping!

**SnowNeko:** pokes readers anyone still here? Sorry about going M.I.A. but I moved and a whole bunch of stuff... I lost Microsoft word and couldn't work on any but then I got open office until I find Microsoft Office again. Anyway heres the next chapter of The Two Ways.

**_Disclaimer:_** nope don't own Naruto no matter how much I wish to own a few people from Naruto. I only own Aikou, Zack, Their family, Random Ninja, Random Ninja Teachers, Random Village People, and any jewelry or clothes or weapons or torture plans that my characters wear or use or think of.

**Chapter Seven: **Shopping!

* * *

The next morning training resumed back to normal and Aikou did the course before going to her normal training with Kakashi and Zack. The two months past with training and Aikou and Sasuke getting closer as they stayed by each other's side most of the time. Sasuke had really warmed up to Aikou and even had a small crush on her and blushed a dark red when he woke up next to her with her head on his chest and his arms protectively around her. Ok so it wasn't a small crush it was a huge crush that he couldn't help it because of their pasts being almost the same but his a tad easier than hers.

--

Aikou groans as she wakes up in her own bed but she felt someone next to her and she blinks before looking to her side to see Sasuke there. She looks at her floor to see Naruto there and she blinks looking at the door to see her brother standing there with a confused look. She shrugs and says "hey I went to be alone!"

Zack says "that's it I'm putting a lock on your window and locking the door better." He then turns and leaves heading downstairs to cook breakfast.

Aikou slips out of Sasuke's arms and goes into her bathroom to shower and get dress for the day. She heard yelling in her room and sighs as she steps out of her bathroom in a dark green halter top and a black short skirt that had a few chains on it. She was wrapping her arm up and says "if you two can't get along then I suggest not coming into my room in the middle of the night." She looks up at them to see their eyes on her but Naruto quickly took to glaring at Sasuke.

Naruto says "no wearing that!"

Aikou laughs and says "please Naruto there isn't much to look at any way at my age. Although give me a couple of years and then maybe." She smiles at them and says "Sasuke close your mouth and go home get ready and then come back for breakfast. Naruto get ready for the day and hurry it up I'm hungry!" She walks over to her desk, pulls out her jewelry, and fastens her necklace before putting on her anklets.

Sasuke noticed one anklet and walks over to look at it before asking "why do you still have that?"

Aikou says "Because I'm still his friend even if he doesn't consider me one." she turns and says "I mean it what I said about you going home to get ready before coming back for breakfast." She then walks out of the room and sticks her head back in and says "Naruto don't you dare! I put a jutsu on it anyway." She then goes downstairs.

--

Zack looks up as his sister enters the room and says "go back up and change."

Aikou says "Sakura and Hinata are taking me shopping and these are the only clean clothes I have or else I wouldn't be wearing them." she grabs a piece of bacon and sits on the counter eating it as she watched her brother cook.

Zack says "I don't care wear something of mine then but you're not leaving the house dressed like that."

Naruto walks in and says "I told her to change when Sasuke-teme was staring at her." he sits next to Aikou.

Zack snaps "What!? He was staring at her? Ok he is not welcome to spend the night here again!"

Aikou rolls her eyes and says "Gaara used to stare and you never did anything about him."

Zack opens his mouth to say something only closes it and looks away going back to cooking knowing his sister was right and says "fine but if he starts to get aroused by what you wear then that rule takes place."

Naruto asks "how will she know if he gets aroused or not?"

Aikou says "werewolf remember. The persons scent changes when their emotion changes." She snatches another piece of bacon as her brother walks past her with the plate of bacon and grins at him before eating the piece.

Zack says "that's it I'm house training you Ookami!"

Aikou sticks her tongue out and says "you're thinking of a dog. I however am house trained only I'm hungry for some reason."

Zack laughs and says "you're always hungry around this time of month."

Aikou pouts and says "I hate you!"

Zack says "I love you too Nee-san!"

--

After breakfast Aikou left quickly to meet up with her two friends and blushed at the few looks that she got. She steps into the shop that she was to meet Hinata and Sakura in. She saw them along with Ino and Tenten. She walks over and says "hey girls!"

Ino stares and says "no way! Your brother let you leave looking like that?"

Aikou says "nope but I don't have anything clean yet and I left before he could say anything else or force me to wear some of his clothes."

The girls nod and Sakura says "besides Aikou-chan here needs some new clothes! She hasn't bought clothes sense we enter our last year at the Academy." She grins and says "plus she has tons of money saved up just for shopping."

Aikou blushes and says "yeah well something like that."

Hinata smiles and says "don't worry Aikou-chan I'm sure we will find stuff for you."

Aikou nods and says "alright but I want to buy lunch for everyone at the place of my pick."

Sakura says "deal!" with that they started shopping.

--

At lunch Aikou, who had been talking to Hinata all day, just smiles at their faces as they stood outside the fanciest restaurant and Ino says "no way! How can you afford this place?"

Aikou merely shrugs and says "I lived in a rich clan. How do you think I moved around so much?" she walks inside and looks at the man at the thingy and says "Reservations for Hitoshirezu."

The man looks at her and nods turning and says "Follow me." he then leads them inside and to a table.

Hinata looks at Aikou and asks "why didn't you say your where a Hitoshirezu?"

Aikou says "people judge me by my clan and people from my birth village are still trying to kill me. So I don't let people know much about what clan I come from."

Tenten says "that's so sad. How come your birth village is trying to kill you?"

Sakura asks "is it the team thing?"

Aikou looks at Sakura and says "yeah. They want me dead because it was their mistake. They set it free instead of killing it."

Sakura nods and says "right."

Ino asks "what is going on?"

Aikou says "it's something that only the Hokage, ANBU, my team, and the Inuzuka clan know about and I plan on keeping it that way."

Hinata says "I know too… I found out accidentally over heard Kurenai-sensei confirming it for Kiba."

Aikou nods and says "alright." she grins and says "That's enough about me. Lets order and then take our stuff home for the night."

Tenten nods and says "alright. I like that idea." With that they order and finish up their little trip.

--

Zack looks up at his sister when she came inside with tons of bags and a huge grin. He raises an eyebrow and asks "had fun?"

Aikou gins and says "of course!" she then goes up to her room to put her stuff away only to find Naruto and Sasuke boxing on her Wii. She sweat drops but puts her clothes away and sits on her bed watching them. After their fight with no one winning, she asks "have you two been doing that all day?"

Both boys jump and turn to look at her. Naruto rubs the back of his head and says "we didn't have training so we figured we could… Zack said it was alright."

Aikou nods and says "right. But boxing is a work out just so ya know. You will be feeling it in the morning." She smiles at them before sniffing the air and running out of her room and downstairs.

Naruto and Sasuke look confused so they followed to see Zack running around the room with Aikou chasing him and Zack holding a thing of Oreo's. Naruto sighs and says "well that will keep them busy for a little bit. They always act like children with Oreo's around."

Sasuke asks "why?"

Naruto says "they both love them and besides its chocolate for Aikou."

Sasuke nods and asks "why don't they just get another pack?"

Naruto shrugs and says "don't know."

--

After about an hour of Aikou chasing Zack did she get the Oreo's and sit happily on the counter swinging her legs as she licked the filling of the cookie with a grin on her face. Zack was sitting on the couch pouting while glaring at his sister. Naruto and Sasuke had gone back to play the Wii after about fifteen minutes of the siblings' fight. When Sasuke and Naruto come back down, they saw that Zack now had another pack of Oreo's and Aikou was still sitting on the counter happily. Naruto laughs and says "figures you two would do something like this."

Aikou just grins and goes back to licking the filling of the cookie. She grins at them and asks "What do you expect from us?"

Naruto shrugs and says "don't know but knowing you two for the last three years has been fun."

Aikou says "Well duh! I mean I beat Zack up daily for the hell of it!" she grins and finishes off her cookie before slipping down and asks "what now?"

Zack says "how about the boys go to their homes and go to bed since it is your bed time Aikou because we are starting missions tomorrow." He sends everyone out of the living room.

Aikou pouts but says "fine. Meanie!" she sticks her tongue out at her brother and goes up to her room after seeing Naruto and Sasuke off. She gets ready for bed and goes to bed after looking up at the sky watching the moon and feeling at peace.

* * *

**SnowNeko:** ... I'm not gonna get any reviews for this am I? Oh well not like anyone is gonna be reviewing anyway. Once again sorry about going M.I.A. on y'all.

Thanks for reading this far... anyway Review please they help me write better!!


End file.
